The Hier of the Morgemil
by Elairen
Summary: InuYasha LOTR Silmarillian cross over It is race against time for Alcarin the Numenorian, Sess., InuYasha, and co., to defeat Naraku before he merges with the maia Saruman who's form he resserected and will no longer have any need for the Sacred Jewel.
1. A Strange Meeting at the Falls

Alcarin Norenturin, seed of Turin, washed upon the foreign shore of the East, you awoke with a start. "Where was Gurthang? Then relieved she remembered it was hidden in her elven mail. She slowly stood up and turned to see her surroundings. She sensed no danger, so she stripped herself of her elvish cloak and layed it on the branches of a near by tree. Underneath her mail she could feel blood tickling down her back. She had to bathe the wounds. Not far away she saw a beautiful waterfall that looked empty. She unsheaved her sword and saw that it gleamed not and was satisfied. She grabbed her cloak and made her way towards it. She stripped herself bare and entered the water moving towards the falls. The cool water helped numb the pain in her wounds. The water was pleasant, and forgetting her caution she lifted her voice in an elvish song.

Ai! laurie lantar lassi surinen,  
yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!  
Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva  
Aundune pella,Vardo tellumar  
nu liuni yassen tintilar i eleni  
omaryo airetari-lirinen.

Si man i yulma nin enquantuva?

An si Tintalle Varda Oillosseo  
ve fanyar maryat Elentari ortane,  
ar ilye tier undulave lumbule;  
ar sindarnoriello caita mornie  
i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hisie  
untupa Calaciryo miri oiale.  
Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar!

Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.  
Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!

Not far, Sesshoumaru and company was returning from a battle for rest. Shehomoru stoped and listened. " What is it Lord Sheshomoru?" asked Jaken. The dog deamen did not answer. It seemed to him he heard a voice. It was coming from the falls. He told Rin and Jaken , " Stay here." He moved slowly through the trees. As he came nearer he heard beautiful singing, like he had never heard before. It was an enchanting sound, one that urged him to drop his guard. He did not trust it. He finally looked through a clearing in the trees. There he first gazed apon Norenturin and deemed her fair. Her back was to him and the pale light of the moon shone on her glistening dark amber colored hair. Her strong slim body gleamed in the light. She sensed someone there.

She turned and tried to get to her sword. She saw nothing, but could feel a presence. She made her way back, the water was up to her heels and suddenly out stepped a tall silver haired man with golden eyes.

(He sees the unusual light that is in her dark sea grey eyes, the elvish light, and it makes him curious) She stopped before him unashamed. She ran for her sword when suddenly she realized that he held it in his hand. He cracked a rare grin of amusement inspite of himself.

" Who are you, why are you here, who dare trespass?" he asked.

She rushed at him for her sword and said "I will give mine when you give your's. You snuck up on me unarmed, so tell me who are you and what are you. I do not sense evil of you, but I know you are not mortal nor elf." she answered.

He looked at her surprised. "You do not fear me, and you are strange. I am Seshomoru, a dog deamen, and hunter of Naraku." He grabbed her cloak. Then he sees something, her wounds opened up and blood gushed out all the sudden. She fell faint from loss of blood. Before she hit the ground he caught her. He saw her cloak and wrapped her up in it. He wondered at the strange feelings of protectiveness and kindness this mortal invoked from him. He carried her to where Rin and Jaken waited. Without looking Sesshoumaru said to Jaken, "Go and gather the mortal's armour and bag." " Who is she, Master?" He searched her unguarded mind for a moment. He answers in a curious tone, "She is Norenturin, warrior and bearer of the Black Blade" . (to himself) bearer of the Black Blade...what does that mean?"

to be continued


	2. Sesshoumaru's Castle

When she woke up she was lying in a castle unlike those she had known in the West. The walls were dark and not white. She sat up and noticed a little girl staring at her curiously." Lord Sesshoumaru said you were human but had immortal blood..."she said. Alcarin Norenturin laughed. "I am descended from a long line from Earendil half-elven and ... she paused... well, that is all you need to know." she replied. "Sesshoumaru, was he the one at the falls?" she asked. "He helped you." she answered. Then for some reason the girl left. Alcarin remembered all the sudden "I have altheas, but how do I get someone to get it ready." As if in answer, a figure appeared in the door way. She reconginized him from the falls

. "In my bag..." she began, but before she finished she saw he is already going for it. "Altheas you said it was. I will prepare it." Appearing to ignore his reading of her mind and secretly reproaching herself for leaving it unguarded she asked him "Why are you helping me?" "You are curious, you are mortal, yet I sense great might in you. Your blade is a thing of power, how is it that you, a mortal can wield such a blade?" "That I can not answer you, nor can I tell you it's purpose or name. With it goes a great doom. There are many ears. I must not reveal it's secret before it's time, or long awaited justice will fail and all would fall into shadow. Ask nothing more of the sword. I am it's hier. Only I can wield it." she answered. "I leave you now to prepare your salve, Norenturin. I see you are pursued by light and darkness. But perhaps you should choose your own fate." he said. He began to leave. "Wait" she said."I've travled long alone. You have helped me. Will you allow me to walk this land with you and your band?"

He answered, "You do as you wish." and left the room with the altheas in hand. Feeling stronger she decided to get out of bed and walk around the castle. She looked for the little girl. Not watching herself she bumped into something. She looked down to see a little green creature that reminded her of King Elessar's description of Gollum. "Miserable human! How dare you run into me! I am Lord Jaken!" he screamed at her in a screechy voice. She laughed at him.

Jaken looked up and glared at her. "Do you know who I am?" he yelled inflamed. Then she went into hysterics. She managed to calm down a bit. "Do not be offended, Jaken. Would you show me around this castle? It is not like those I have known. It's dark but strangely peaceful." she said to him. Not liking her, but wishing to please his lord, Jaken agrees. He led her silently place to place, leaving her to look in silence. The walls were bare, not like the tapestry in the halls of the west, but the furniture was exquisitely beautiful and wonderfully detailed. She began to warm up to the place. She found a balcony and went for a breath of air. At least half an hour went by and suddenly she got the feeling of being watched. (the imp left her long ago now) She thought "I'm being watched, and somehow it is strangely comforting, that is strange." Without even looking she knew who it was, and with out turning to him she said, "You have prepared altheas, and without instruction. Impressive, not many even where I have roamed can do that."

He answered "This, it is medicine used by the immortals you spoke to Rin about, the elves.?" "Yes, I was raised by them. Their blood also runs in my veins. When Galad... my guardian who kept me in secret left this middle-earth for the blessed realm where they die not, I was intrusted to King Elessar in secret. I left when the shadow they thought vanquished pursued me. It has been 20 yrs now. The only time I have had peace... has been here in your castle. I grew weary, you see. I sought for the Blessed Shores, but the Powers denied me, and the boat that carried me was destroyed. It nearly destroyed me. Luckily the elven blood runs strong in me. The Eldar heal quickly from wounds that would slay most mortals, that gift was also given to those of the race of Numenor who share thier blood. But also in the sharing of Eru's blessings we also share in the many sorrows of the Immortals.

And the mortal blood that runs in my veins comes from those two whom the dark forces hated and feared above all mortals. And so the secret of the surviving of thier seed has been kept secret, lest it should fail. But that is not a taleI am able totell, even in secret,but only the Lady of the Wood or the Powers may reveal it if they will. Yet, theShadow is not completely fooled. They percieve in me and those last remnant of my people that yet remain a great threat. And so I have wared with orcs, the undead, wargs, dark wizards, and the Traitor, and have taken revenge upon them for the lives they have stolen.And so theyhave pursued me since the end of the War of the Ring. I am sure that those forces will also come for me here and for all those who harbour me.You also will they hunt."

"Let them hunt. They shall so find thier doom." he replied. She had stood for to long and began to grow faint. Sesshoumaru knew it and said "Come now, you have immortal blood, and kept yourself among them, I do not hate you as I hate humans. Your wound would have slain any mortal I have known. You are faint. Let's return to your room and I will apply Altheas to your wounds." "I am touched by your concern, Sesshoumaru. It is not a normal trait of your's I presume. Neither is trust for me, yet I trust to your care. Let us go." After saying this she nearly collapsed again. He picked her up. This time she was conscious and she noticed how handsome he is. His golden eyes reminded her of someone, of Mithidir, the White Rider, known among Men as Gandalf.

She thought to herself " he has a strength that was much like my own, yet not like. He did not carry the secret burden I keep." I could be happy with him... that's a strange thought. I never desired for anyone before...strange, very strange." "Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, "Fair and strong, uncommon in a human. I feel strange, I have developed a fondness for this mortal, and in such a short time." He layed her on the bed and she arranged the cloak and blankets so the lower bandages where exposed, but he said "You know I have to get to the other wounds." He removed the rest of her cloak. He took a rag and dabbed it in Altheas and applied it to the wound on her breast. She blushed furiously. "You did not blush at the falls, yet now you do." he said and cracked an irresistible impish smile. "Must be my mortal blood." she replied. The two of them laughed and she relaxed. The Altheas was working fast, it was healing her body before her eyes. "You have strong medicine, Norenturin" he said.

Suddenly she saw a pale blue gleam shine across the room. Sesshoumaru just finished with Altheas. She leapt up knocking him over and threw on her mithril suit of mail and grabbed Gurthang. Taking a cue from her and feeling a unwanted disturbance Seshomoru also drew his blade. "Near but not at the castle. They are a short journey from the falls." she said. Sesshoumaru came up to her. " Grab on to me, we will get there faster if you do." She did as he asked and they were soon outside the castle heading towards the falls. They began to gain upon the intruders. "It CAN NOT BE! It can not be SARUMAN! Sesshoumaru take care, BEWARE OF HIS VOICE! He has powers at whichyoucan not guess. And so it appears he has aligned himself with your foe, Naraku."

"So it is, and they have tresspassed. Let us welcome them! replied Seshomoru. She landed behind them. In a voice of authority she cried "Behold the accursed one. So you have lowered yourself to be in such company, Saruman!" She drew Gurthang,the sword gleaming very brightly. Sesshoumaru also drew his sword. "We have no need for words. Let us slay them he said. Naroku and the old man turned and laughed. The old man carried a staff. He shouted something in the tounge of accursed Angband and aimed at Sesshoumaru. He blocked it with his sword. Alcarin jumped in front of Naraku and with luck she was able to pierce his arm, but he laughed at her. "And who are you, human!" He tried to stab her in the chest but failed due to the elven armour.

to be continued...


	3. Battle at the Falls

As Naraku continued in vain to penetrate the elven mail, Gurthang glittered in challenge in increasing light. Sesshoumaru attacked Saruman with his sword but was blocked by the treacherous wizard's staff. Naraku, giving up on getting through Alcarin's armour, decides to crush her instead. "You weak pathetic human! Do you really think you can harm me!" he said. She laughed hysterically in his face, getting louder and louder, drowning out all else and infuriating him and Saruman.

So both Naraku and Saruman became completlley enraged, and everything seemed to stop. Using her mind she silently spoke to Sesshoumaru. "We will not destroy them today. My strength is not fully returned from my wounds nor yours from the journey you but recently returned from. But we can win this battle. I will not lie to you, he has crushed me where my wounds are healing and I am faint. But I have the strengh for one final blow and so do you. We must strike as one together. When my stroke falls I will need you greatly for I will be unable to move for a time. Will you aid me?" He answers (feeling a strange protectiveness over such a brave soul and something else he could not describe) It would be my honor, Norenturin." Looking up he saw something strange. All the sudden a brilliant light surrounded her and she became so perilously beautiful, no mortal could look upon her. Sesshoumaru, who never shows emotion, had to catch his breath. With eyes of a blue-grey fire she held the glance of her foe, Naraku. In a voice that could have belonged to Luthien the fair before the throne of Morgoth, she spoke.

"Behold, Naraku! I am Fire, and you and the Traitor are to be burned as a sacrafice!" Sesshoumaru gets his sword ready. Taking Gurthang in both hands she raised it to the skies and shouted "Earendil Ancalima Isil silme lim!" and struck at the tentacle that was her. She could hear Sesshoumaru shout something as well. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by a white and silver fire and falling. Sesshoumaru cried out "NORENTURIN!" and rushed toward the fire. When he reached it, it was already gone, along with Naraku and Saruman. He saw her sprawled on the ground. At the sight of her, he is strangely deeply moved within. "You are so beautiful, lieing there, helpless" he whispers as he sat beside her and gently brushed the hair from her face. "One so strong should not have to be so helpless. Why does she trust me so, and why do I care so much?" He lifted her up along with her blood-stained sword and carried her back to the castle. He laid her in her bed and turned to leave her, but found he could not. "I am worried for her, why? What has this warrior awakened within me?" he thoght to himself. He was interrupted when Jaken appears. "Let me deal with that pesky human, my lord..." Sesshoumaru stopped him. "Her name is Norenturin, she is a warrior, and she saved your lord w/ her plan from great evil. You will call her by her name and will show her honour. Now, leave us!" "But...my lord..."stammered Jaken. Sesshoumaru unscheaved his sword and glared at Jaken. Jaken ran away. Sesshoumaru turned back to her.

to be continued...


	4. Galadriel Sends A Vision

As she lie in Sesshoumaru's castle, a dream found Alcarin, a vision sent by the Lady Galadriel. She called her to Valinor to the restful enchanting forests of Lorien. The land was ageless, untouched by shadow nor sorrow. The great golden trees were ancient as the stars themselves. The grass was as the color of emerald, and peace and rest was there. Golden flowers shone about the ground as the sun shone upon them. Not one cloud marred the beauty of the blue sky. Birds with the most incredible voices sang from the golden trees, filling the land with blissful music. Clothed in white, a golden and silver circlet upon her brow, and as beautiful as she remembered her, the sun shining in her golden hair, making it glisten and shine like a jewel, stood Galadriel. Her eyes were those of pale saphire, reflecting light in glorious ways. In her face the light of Valinor shone once more, and her skin was as the moon, pale, and illuminated with it's own light. The color of her lips was the color of a pale pink rose. She beckoned Alcarin to come.

Alcarin came to stand before her. Bowing she said, "My lady." She found that she was not clothed in her mail but in an elven gown of white and silver, as like to the garments she once doned when you lived in Lothlorien long ago. Galadriel spoke, her voice musical and deep. " It was folly for you to seek the Blessed Shores, my Alcarin (resurrection in High Quenya, Norenturin's first name, Norenturin is surname but uses it as first). Where you not warned against such a useless quest?" "Despair and weariness drove me, my Lady. Darkness persues me, even though my secret is hidden from it. It is drawn to me, percieving something of me. But, my lady, I fear I am in peril. Only to the wise was my burden revealed, and the treacherous one who was head of that council, Saruman, has somehow been reserected." she answered.

"And you wish to know how this came to be." "Yes." "I have had knowledge of this thing. The deamon your companions are pursuing, Naraku, has brought it to be. He bares the largest piece of what is known as the Sacred Jewel. Though the jewel is not whole, even the shards of it contain power. By a spell of Shadow and a shard of this jewel, Naraku resserected Saruman."spoke Galadriel. "But why would this deamon, this Naraku, wish to resserect him? How could he even know of him? Is not the whole of the lands we knew unknown to those who's lands I have come to?"Alcarin asked. "Rather much of what little was known has been lost. Our lands have been sundered for many ages. But we of the Westren Shores are not the only ones who speak through visions, Alcarin. Though inclosed in the Void of Time, Morgoth can still send visions. But Naraku knows nothing of this. The message only remained with him. I have percieved in his mind that he believes that he found this Saruman by training his thoughts on those with power whom he could reserect and control.

By holding the rest of the Jewel, Naraku has power over Saruman and by that shard contained in that traiter's flesh, he is bound to Naraku and is under his control. When Saruman saw you with the dog deamon, Sesshoumaru, he knew you were Numenorean, and wondered how you came so far east. Fortunately, when Saruman lost his form and most of his power in the Shire, Eru erased his knowledge of you, but not of the prophecy. And all his knowlege is being drawn from him now even as we have spoken here. Naraku will pursue you, wanting to overtake you and control you. He will pursue you even as your new friend Sesshoumaru and his brother, the half-deamon InuYasha, who guards the only three Jewel shards that are kept free from Naraku's grasp. I also have this to tell you. Sesshoumaru is descendant of Huan the Hound of Valinor, who fathered children before he left Valinor. The spirit of Huan is in him. Do you remember what I told you about yourself and a son of Huan?"

After she spoke the vision vanished. It had been 2 days since the battle at the falls. Alcarin opened her eyes and heard Sesshoumaru chanting something softly. As she opened her eyes and looked at him she had to fight blushing. Yes, she remembered what Galadriel revealed to her in Lothlorien long ago. That she would find her soul mate, would fall in love with a son of Huan.

To be continued...


	5. A Vision and Fire of the Heart

The sun shined through the window and a gentle breeze blew into the room. Lord Sesshoumaru's silver hair glistened, rejoicing in the light. The sound of his voice had a musical ring to it as he chanted, like the sound of a brass toned bell. He seemed one of the mighty First Born, touched by the sorrows of the Eldar race; his golden eyes bright and deep. Wise he seemed and beautiful beyond the measure of Men. In his own way he was a vision of a world that once was. He became aware of Miran's gaze and fell silent, and looked up at her. As she slumbered before, her thoughts unguarded, he was able to peer into her mind, and so he learned much of what Galadriel had said. He applied altheas and put forth his own healing power upon her, and under his care she had regained her full strength and her full powers returned to her, as she was before the disaster at sea.

As he looked upon her open and alert elven like blue-grey eyes, his heart lept at the sight. Wrapped in a white robe, her hair shining about her, she seemed like one awaking from a age long slumber. Secretly within he rejoiced at the sight, outwardly he revealed nothing. A slight smile was upon her lips asAlcarin rose from the bed and moved towards him. "You have done much for me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am eternally grateful to you for your kindness," she said. One good turn deserves another, Alcarin, he responded, a slight impish smile upon his face as he repeated the name Galadriel called her.

She simply smiled a knowing smile at him. He said, "We are to leave at night fall. You and I have much we must speak about, without an audience, (He gestured towards the door where Ren and Jaken stood.) before we leave here." he said. "Yes, indeed. Let us then walk with one another. I must dress first. Then, if you will, Ill meet you outside" she responded. He nodded and began to leave the room. "Sesshoumaru," she called to him, and he turned around to face her. " I truly am grateful for everything. Elen sila lumenn omentielvo. A star shone upon our meeting," she held his golden eyes with her gaze. He returned her gaze, then looked at the ground. "A star shone indeed. I only returned that which I was given, Alcarin," and with that he left, Jaken followed him out as he exited the room.

Ren remained in the doorway. She was so adorable Alcarincould hardly stand it. She ran in to her, a huge smile on Ren's face, and wrapped her little arms around her waist. "Your'e not sick!" she exclaimed happily.Alcarin laughed and smiled at her. "No, Im not sick, Ren. Lord Seshomoru said we are to be leaving here at night fall. Why don't you help get things ready?"" I can do that! she cried, and hurried out of the room. Seeing Ren madeAlcarin think of herself at that age.

She opened her pack and removed an elven dress and cloak. Made of white and gold, the dress and cloak glistened. It was made for Erulaita, her mother, in Lothlorien and was wearing it when Alcarin's father first laid eyes upon her long ago. AsAlcarin put on the dress she looked even as an elven queen. Her amber hair shone like a shower of jewels as it hung about her, her skin luminescent and her eyes were bright. The dress incredible, sleeveless it hung about her in Egyptian style, hugging her figure, from the waist down it flowed out gracefully down to her feet.

She bound upon her brow a single white jewel, dazzling in the light, made by the Noldor in Valinor when the craft was yet young and brought with them when they returned in exile to Middle-Earth. She clasped her cloak about her with a silver and white gemmed leaf, girding herself with Gurthang first, a constant reminder of a secret terrible burden. Wearing the dress made her feel as if her mother was right in the room with her, and it gave her a feeling of calm.

She made her way outside. She found herself spellbound by the beuaty of the land n. The sun shone on the leaves of the great trees, making them shine like millions of emeralds. There were wild flowers about, open to the day. The air was sweet, like the smell of many flowers spreading thier fragance on the world. For a moment she stood silently, savoring that glorious perfume. She found Sesshoumaru standing as though he was an ancient statue. More striking seemed his beauty as he stood before the falls, the full light of the sun falling upon him. His silver hair shimmered and there was a glow about him. The sight took away her breath. In his turn, as she approached his side he saw Miran's reflection in the water and was dazzled, for she was a remote vision of the First Age, fair and glorious, her skin shining, containing a power that was veiled but yet could be felt.

As she came beside him neither of them spoke. She gazed into the crystal like waters of the falls. Motionless and silent, they stood side by side, listening to the music of the waters. Suddenly the falls were lost before her eyes. A dense, dark wood stood before her, the air was foul, and there was a shadow of great evil and fear was set upon it. Miran were reminded of Minas Morgul, not yet purged from its late masters Shadow (She rode there with the rulers of Ithilien, Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn when she had visited them with King Elessar.) She saw flashes of light to her left, so she ran towards them.

She stopped as she saw an opening where the flashes of light were appearing. She saw Saruman wrapped in a black robe, surrounded by numerous deamons, the jewel shard glowing purple in his throat. High he held his staff, and in the accursed tongue of vanquished Mordor cried in a great voice words of terrible power. Instead of white his staff flashed red, and then, to her surprise, she saw him absorb the deamonsinto himself. She saw, not far off, a puppet of Naraku, wrapped up with fur and a monkey head. She could see his amusement over what was occurring before him. Distracted, his mind was unguarded towards her, so she bent your mind upon him. What she found there made her gasp aloud.

The vision suddenly faded and she was before the falls once more, still facing the waters. Not turning from the falls, Sesshoumaru spoke. "I know what it is you saw, I caught images from your mind." "I know," she responded. "But do you understand what it could mean, what it could bring to pass?" she asked. Yes, but they do not yield the greater power, only the jewel shards give them the advantage, and the shards appear to have little power over you. The crushing of your not fully recovered body caused your fall," he replied.

"Yes, but the wizard's powers are growing. His spirit is no longer powerless and without form. He has regained half of that which he had lost when Mithridir snapped his staff at Isengard. Naraku's shard enabled his spirit to take that physical form once more. Saruman is Maia, an angelic spirit only slightly less in potency than the Powers of the West whom Men have called gods. Only when all the powers of good united together was he defeated in the War of the Ring. But not even then did Mithirdir nor even Galadriel, the last and strongest ruler of the High Elves of the West, could destroy him utterally. His form was slain far from War, by a knife used by his own servant in the Shire of the halflings. Only Illuvatar, God and Creator of all, could destroy such a one.

When I looked into Naraku's mind I saw his plan. He will watch the wizard increase in power until only the jewel shard alone gives him power over the wizard. When Saruman has grown truly great, Naraku will use the jewel shard to absorb the wizard into himself, rendering all that power and true immortality into him, and the wizards spirit will be naked once more. Then he will be even as Maia, and he will no longer need the sacred jewel, nor would it have any power over him. No power in middle-earth nor the west will be able to destroy him, and only when all good and free peoples unite their powers against him would he be able to be defeated, but that is not garenteed, for here I have seen that the powers for good fight and war against one another.

He would wield a power unlike any you have ever stood against, nor any here on this isle has ever faced or seen, and a Darkness would cover this place, blocking the light and bringing eternal night. For there is a greater and far darker Evil who is behind this," she told him. "But this has not yet come to pass, and your foresight gives us a advantage over Naraku and the wizard Saruman. Though his power grows, I percieve that the Black Blade and Lord Seshomoru is yet more potent than he for the moment," he responded. "I percieve there is something else you wish to speak with me about. What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you involving yourself in this? You care nothing for those of the mortal race, at least, most of them, and yet you will fight with one such as I against a threat of which you do not yet understand. Do you not percieve the Shadow that is behind this?" "A shadow has fell upon the land, not yet of great power, but it is growing, that I can sense. I do not know why I am choosing to battle this, but something within that long lain dormant has been awakened by your coming. Something that came to life the moment your voice was carried to me from the falls that night. I can not explain it. It is alien to me. It is like a burning fire, not of anger, but of something else, and it burns all the greater when I am in your presense. That and my heart speaks to me of things I do not understand. Of a great darkness and of a great danger and a Shadow that has no name.

She remained silent for a moment. Of that Shadow I know to much, far to much. It is but a servant to the Darkness, and though defeated, it may rise again, and Naraku will provide the means for that rising. And of that burining of which you speak,I share. But before I declarewhat is in me, Imust hearwhat is in you. What is this that lies between us? She rose her head up to look at him once more. Her heart felt as though it came to a screeching halt. He turned towards her and they were now eye to eye with one another. Boldly she continued, "When I am near you, as I am now, my heart leaps and my hands shake. (she lifted up herslightly shaking hands then lowered them). I have fought in war, under such Shadow day was turned into Dark night and it was doubtful that there would ever be another dawn ever again.

I haveslain orc, troll, warg, and goblin,and dared even the wrath of the mighty Valar, sailing for that which is forbidden for mortals, less a exception such as that which was bestowed upon the halfling, Frodo the Ring Barer, and Gimli, the dwarf of greatest heart is also bestowed upon me in the unforseen future, and I was not phased, even though the attempt almost took my life. I fear no Man, or creature, orc or dark wizard, nor even the blood drinkers, the undead, but yet your presence causes my heart to pound and my hands to shake. Do you also feel this, Sesshoumaru, or am I alone?" she asked.

He did not know how to answer her, but he was beginning to understand that which was burning in his heart.And so in response hereached out his hand and brushed a strand of hair back from her face. Her heart, which after it had stilled began to pound once more, skipped a beat, and he knew it. He gazed into her eyes and moved closer to her, till they were almost touching. He answered very simply, "What do you think, Alcarin?" He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His free hand clasped the back of her neck, both of thier hearts pounding, pounding so hard it was like they were trying to escape the body.

His fair face came closer and closer to hers. Her left arm wrapped around him and her right hand touched his face. His eyes closed at the touch. He held her tighter, moved in, and finally his lips met hers. The world seemed to still and time to stop as the passionate kiss held them both in its grasp. His hand left her neck and was now stroking her shimmering amber hair. They both pulled back. She gave him a slight smile and answered his question saying, "I think you have fallen in love with me". He flashed a dazzling, breathtaking smile, his golden orbs alight.

"Yes, inspite of myself, yes." he replied, and kissed her again. "What does this mean, then, Sesshoumaru?" she asked. He gazed even deeper into her eyes, like he wanted to penetrate her soul with what he was going to say next. "It means I'll never, ever, let you go, ever," he answered. She looked down, and in a soft voice asked, "Promise?." He lifted up your face then answered with all his heart, "Promise".He smiled , then she smiled, and then they both began to laugh, filled with the joy of those in love. They parted from thier embrace and began to walk side by side, both of them once more calm. "The Lady, Galadriel, she spoke of someone, an ancestor unknown to me. Tell me about Huan of Valinor" he said.

To be continued...


	6. Of Huan the Hound of Valinor

The following contains text from the Lay of Leithan by JRR Tolkien

"That is a long tale, that goes back into the elder days. To tell the full take would take two seasons of the world. So I will tell you the shorter version." Alcarin answered. Then she lifted up her voice, half chanting, half in song, and as the song began it seemed the world stood silent to harken to her song.

Hounds there were in Valinor  
with silver collars. Hart and boar;  
the fox and hare and nimble roe  
there in the forests green did go.  
Orome was the lord divine  
of all those woods. The potent wine  
went in his halls and haunting song.  
The Gnomes anew have named him long  
Tavros, the God whose horns did blow  
over the mountains long ago;  
who alone of Gods have loved the world  
before the banners were unfurled  
of Moon and Sun; and shod with gold  
were his great horses. Hounds untold  
baying in woods beyond the West   
of race immortal he possessed:  
grey and limber, black and strong,  
white with silken coats and long,  
brown and brindled, swift and true  
as arrow from a bow of yew;  
their voices like the deeptoned bells  
that ring in Valinor's citadels,  
their eyes like living jewels, their teeth  
like nel-bone. As sword from sheath  
they flashed and flew from leash to scent  
for Tavros' joy and merriment.  
In Tavros' friths and pastures green  
had Huan once a young whelp been. He grew the swiftest of the swift,  
and Orome gave him as a gift  
to Celegorm, who loved to follow  
the great God's horn o'er hill and hollow.  
Alone of hounds of the Land of Light,  
when song os Feanor took to flight  
and came into the North, he stayed  
beside his master. Every raid  
and every foray wild he shared,  
and into mortal battle dared. Often he saved his Gnomish lord from Orc and wolf and leaping sword.  
A wolf-hound, tireless, grey and fierce he grew; his gleaming eyes would pierce  
all shadows and all mist, the scentmoons old he found through fen and bent, through rustling leaves and dusty sand;   
all paths of wide Beleriand  
he knew. But wolves, he loved them best;  
he loved to find their throats and wrest  
their snarling lives and evil breath.  
The packs of Th him feared as Death.  
No wizardry, nor spell, nor dart,  
no fang, nor venom devil's art  
could brew had harmed him; for his weird  
was woven. Yet he little feared  
that fate decreed and known to all:   
before the mightiest he should fall,  
before the mightiest wolf alone  
that ever was whelped in cave of stone. Hark! Afar in Nargothrond,  
far over Sirion and beyond,  
there are dim cries and horns blowing,  
and barking hounds throught threes going.  
The hunt is up, the woods are stirred  
Who rides to-day? Ye have not heard  
that Celegorm and Curufin  
have loosed their dogs? With merry din  
they mounted ere the sun arose,  
and took their spears and took their bows.  
The wolves of Th of late have dared   
both far and wide. Their eyes have glared  
by night across the roaring stream  
of Narog. Doth their master dearm,  
perchance, of plots and counsels deep,  
of secrets that the Elfplords keep,   
of movement in the Gnomish realm  
and errands under beech and elm?

Curufin spake: 'Good brother mine,  
I like it not. What dark design  
doth this poertend? These evil things,  
we swift must end their wanderings!  
And more, 'twould please my heart full well  
to hunt a while and wolves to fell.'  
And then he leaned and whispered low  
that Orodreth was a dullard slow;   
long time it was since the king had gone,  
and rumour or tiding came there none. 'At least thy profit it would be  
to know whether dead he is or free; to gather thy men and thy array. "I go to hunt" then thou wilt say,  
and men will think that Narog's good ever thou heedest. But in the wood  
things may be learned; and if by grace,by some blind fortune he retrace  
his footsteps mad, and if he bear  
a Silmaril I need declare  
no more in words; but one by right  
is thine (and ours, the jewel of light;  
another may be wona throne.  
The eldest blood our house doth own.' Celegorm listened. Nought he said,  
but forth a mighty host he led;  
and Huan leaped at the glad sounds,  
the chief and captain of his hounds.  
Three days they ride by holt and hill  
the wolves of Thu to hunt and kill,  
and many a head and fell of grey   
they take, and many drive away,  
till nigh to the borders in the West  
of Doriath a while they rest.  
There were dim cries and horns blowing,  
and barking dogs through the woods going.  
The hunt was up. The woods were stirred, and one there fled like startled bird,  
and fear was in her dancing feet.  
She knew not who the woods did beat.  
Far from her home, forwandered, pale,  
she flitted ghostlike through the vale;  
ever her heart bade her up and on,  
but her limbs were worn, her eyes were wan.  
The eyes of Huan saw a shade  
wavering, darting down a glade  
like a mist of evening snared by day  
and hasting fearfully away.  
He bayed, and sprang with sinewy limb  
to chase the shy thing strange and dim.  
On terror's wings, like a butterfly  
pursued by a sweeping bird on high,  
she fluttered hither, darted there,  
now poised, now flying through the air  
in vain. At last against a tree  
she leaned and panted. Up leaped he.  
No word of magic gasped with woe,no elvish mystery she did know  
or had entwined in raiment dark availed against that hunter stark,  
whose old immortal race and kind  
no spells could ever turn or bind.  
Huan alone that she ever met  
she never in enchantment set  
nor bound with spells. But loveliness and gentle voice and pale distress and eyes like starlight dimmed with tears  
tamed him that death nor monster fears.  
Lightly he lifted her, light he bore  
his trembling burden. Never before  
had Celegorm beheld such prey:   
'What hast thou brought, good Huan say!  
Dark-elvish maid, or wraith, or fay?  
Not such to hunt we came today.'  
' 'Tis Luthien of Doriath,'  
the maiden spake. ' A wandering path  
far from the Wood-Elves' sunny glades  
she sadly winds, where courage fades  
and hope grows faint.' And as she spoke  
down she let slip her shadowy cloak,  
and there she stood in silver and white.   
Her starry jewels twinkled bright  
in the risen sun like morning dew;  
the lilies gold on mantle blue  
gleamed and glistened. Who could gaze  
on that fair face without amaze?  
Long did Curufin look and stare.  
The perfume of her flower-twined hair,   
her lissom limbs, her elvish face,  
smote to his heart, and in that place  
enchained he stood. 'O maiden royal,  
O lady fair, wherefore in toil  
and lonely journey dost thou go?  
What tidings dread of war and woe  
In Doriath have betid? Come tell!   
for fourtune thee hath guided well;  
friends thou hast found,' said Celegorm,  
and gazed upon her elvish form.

In his heart him thought her tale unsaid  
he knew in part, but nought she read  
of guile upon his smiling face.  
'Who are ye then, the lordly chase that follow in this perilous wood?'  
she asked; and answer seeming-good  
they gave. 'Thy servants, lady sweet,  
lords of Nargothrond thee greet,  
and beg that thou wouldst with them go  
back to their hills, forgetting woe  
a season, seeking hope and rest.  
And now to hear thy tale were best.'  
So Luthien tells of Beren's deeds  
in northern lands, how fate him leadsto Doriath, of Thingol's ire, the dreadful errand that her sire decreed for Beren. Sign now word  
the brothers gave that aught they heard   
that touched them near. Of her escape  
and the marvellous mantle she did shape  
she lightly tells, but words her fail   
recalling sunlight in the vale,  
moonlight, starlight in Doriath,  
ere Beren took the perilous path.  
'Need, too, my lords, there is of haste!  
No time in ease and rest to waste.  
For days are gone now since the queen,  
Melian whose heart hath vision keen,  
looking afar me said in fear  
that Beren lived in bondage drear.  
The Lord of Wolves hath prisons dark,  
chains and enchantments cruel and stark,  
and there entrapped and languishing   
doth Beren lieif direr thing  
hath not brought death or wish for death;'  
then gasping woe bereft her breath.

To Celegorm said Curufin  
apart and low: 'Now news we win  
of Felagund, and now we know  
wherefore Th's creatures prowling go'.   
and other whispered counsels spake,  
and showed him what answer he should make.  
'Lady,' said Celegorm, 'thou seest  
we go a-hunting roaming beast,  
and though our host is great and bold,   
'tis ill prepared the wizard's hold  
and island fortress to assault. Deem not our hearts or wills at fault.  
Lo! Here our chase we now forsake  
and home our swiftest road we take,  
counsel and aid there to devise  
for Beren that in anguish lies.'  
To Nargothrond they with them bore  
Luthien, whose heart misgave her sore.  
Delay she feared; each moment pressed  
upon her spirit, yet she guessed  
they rode not as swiftly as they might. Ahead leaped Huan day and night,  
and ever looking back his thought  
was troubled. What his master sought  
and why he rode not like the fire,  
why Curufin looked with hot desire on Luthien, he pondered deep, and felt some evil shado creep  
of ancient curse o'er Elfinesse. His heart was torn for the distress of Beren bold, and Lthien dear,  
and Felagund who knew no fear.

In Nargothrond the torches flared  
and feast and music were prepared.   
Lthien feasted not but wept.  
Her ways were trammelled; closely kept  
she might not fly. Her magic cloak  
was hidden, and no prayer she spoke  
was heeded, nor did answer find  
her eager questions. Out of mind,  
it seemed, were those afar that pined  
in anguish and in dungeons blind  
in prison and in misery.  
Too late she knew their treachery.  
It was not hid in Nargothrond  
that Feanor's sons her held in bond,  
who Beren heeded not, and who  
had little cause to wrest from Th  
the king they loved not and whose quest  
old vows of hatred in their breast   
had roused from sleep. Orodreth knew  
the purpose dark they would pursue:  
King Felagund to leave to die,  
and with King Thingol's blood ally  
the house of Fanor by force or treaty. But to stay their course  
he had no power, for all his folk  
the brothers had yet beneath their yoke,  
and all yet listened to their word.  
Orodreth's counsel no man heard;  
their shame they crushed, and would not heed  
the tale of Felagund's dire need. 

At Luthien's feet there day by day  
and at night beside her couch would stay  
Huan the hound of Nargothrond;  
and words she spoke to him soft and fond: 'O Huan, Huan, swiftest hound  
that ever ran on mortal ground, what evil doth thy lords possess  
to heed no tears nor my distress?  
One Barahir all men above  
good hounds did cherish and did love;  
one Beren in the friendless North,when outlaw wild he wandered forth,  
had friends unfailing among things with fur and fell and feathered wings,  
and among the spirits that in stone  
in mountains old and wastes alonestill dwell. But now nor Elf nor Man,  
none save the child of Melian, remembers him who Morgoth fought  
and never to thraldom base was brought.'

Nought said Huan; but Curufin  
therafter never near might win  
to Luthien, nor touch that maid,  
but shrank from Huan's fangs afraid.  
Then on a night when autumn damp  
was swathed about the glimmering lamp  
of the wan moon, and fitful stars  
were flying seen between the bars  
of racing cloud, when winter's horn  
already wound in trees forlorn,  
lo! Huan was gone. Then Luthien layfearing new wrong, till just ere day,  
when all is dead and breathless still  
and shapeless fears the sleepless fill,  
a shadow came along the wall.  
Then something let there softly fall her magic cloak beside her couch.  
Trembling she saw the gread hound crouch  
beside her, heard a deep voice swell as from a tower a far slow bell.

Thus Huan spake, who never before  
had uttered words, but twice more  
did speak in elven tongue again:  
'Lady beloved, whom all Men,  
whom elfinesse, and whom all things  
with fur and fell and feathered wings  
should serve and love--arise! away!  
Put on thy cloak! Before the day  
comes over Nargothrond we fly  
to Northern perils, thou and I.'  
And ere he ceased he counsel wrought  
for achievement of the thing they sought. There Luthien listened in amaze,  
and softly on Huan did she gaze.  
Her arms about his neck she cast--  
in friendship that to death should last.  
In Wizard's Isle still lay forgot,  
enmeshed and tortured in that grot  
cold, evil, doorless, without light, and blank-eyed stared at endless night  
two comrades. Now alone they were.  
The others lived no more, but bare their broken bones would lie and tell  
how ten had served their master well.

To Felagund then Beren said: 'Twere little loss if I were dead,  
and I am minded all to tell,  
and thus, perchance, from this dark hell thy life to loose. I set thee free  
from thine old oath, for more for me  
hast thou endured than e'er was earned.'

'A! Beren, Beren hast not learned  
that promises of Morgoth's folk  
are frail as breath. From this dark yoke  
of pain shall neither ever go,  
whether he learn our names or no,  
with Th's consent. Nay more, I think  
yet deeper of torment we should drink,  
knew he that son of Barahir   
and Felagund were captive here,  
and even worse if he should knowthe dreadful errand we did go.'

A devil's laugh they ringing heard  
within their pit. 'True, true the ord  
I hear you speak,' a voice then said.  
' 'Twere little loss if he were dead,  
the outlaw mortal. But the king,  
the Elf undying, many a thing  
no man could suffer may endure.  
Perchance, when what these walls immure  
of dreadful anguish thy folk learn,  
their king to ransom they will yearn  
with gold and gem and high hearts cowed;  
or maybe celegorm the proud  
will deem a rival's prison cheap,  
and crown and gold himself will keep. Perchance, the errand I shall know,  
ere is done, that ye did go.  
The wolf is hungry, the hour is nigh;  
no more need Beren wait to die.'

The slow time passed. Then in the gloom  
two eyes there glowed. He saw his doom,  
Beren, silent, as his bonds he strained beyond his mortal might enchained.  
Lo! sudden there was rending sound  
of chains that parted and unwound,  
of meshes broken. Forth there leaped upon the wolvish thing that crept  
in shadow faithful Felagund,  
careless of fang or venomed wound.  
There in the dark they wrestled slow,  
remorseless, snarling, to and fro, teeth in flesh, gripe on throat,  
fingers locked in shaggy coat,   
spurring Beren who there lying  
heard the werewolf gasping, dying.Then a voice he heard: 'Farewell!  
On earth I need no longer dwell,  
friend and comrade, Beren bold.  
My heart is burst, my limbs are cold.  
Here all my power I have spent  
to break my bonds, and dreadful rent  
of poisoned teeth isin my breast.  
I now must go to my long rest neath Timbrenting in timeless halls   
where drinks the Valar, where the light falls  
upon the shinig sea.' Thus died the king,  
as elvish singers yet do sing.

There Beren lies. His grief no tear,  
his despair no horror has nor fear,  
waiting for footsteps, a voice, for doom.  
Silences profounder than the tomb  
of long-forgotten kings, neath years   
and sands uncounted laid on biers  
and buried everlasting-deep,  
slow and unbroken round him creep.

The silences were sudden shivered  
to silver fragments. Faint there quivered  
a voice in song that walls of rock,  
enchanted hill, and bar and lock, and powers of darkness pierced with light.  
He felt about him the soft night  
of many stars, and in the air  
were rustlings and a perfume rare'  
the nightingales were in the trees,   
slim fingers flute and viol seize  
beneath the moon, and one more fair  
than all there be or ever were  
upon a lonely knoll of stone in shimmering raiment danced alone.  
Then in his dream it seemed he sang,  
and loud and fierce his chanting rang,  
old songs of battle in the North,  
of breathless deeds, of marching forth to dare uncounted odds and break  
great powers, and towers, and strong walls shake;  
and over all the silver fire  
that once Men named the Burning Briar,  
the Seven Stars that Varda set   
about the North, were burning yet, a light in darkness, hope in woe,  
the emblem vast of Morgoth's foe.

'Huan, Huan! I hear a song  
far under welling, far but strong; a song that Beren bore aloft.  
I hear his voice, I have heard it oftin dream and wandering.' Whispering low  
thus Lthien spake. On the bridge of woe  
in mantle wrapped at dead of night  
she sat and sang, and to its height  
and to its depth the Wizard's Isle,  
rock upon rock and pile and pile,  
trembling echoed. The werewolves howled,   
and Huan hidden lay and growled  
watchful listening in the dark,  
waiting for battle cruel and stark.

Th heard that voice, and sudden stood  
warpped in his cloak and sable hood  
in his high tower. He listened long,  
and smiled, and knew that elvish song.  
'A! little Luthien! What brought  
the foolish fly to web unsought?  
Morgoth! a great and rich reward  
to me thou wilt owe when to thy hoard  
this jewel is added.' Down he went, and forth his messengers he sent.  
Still Luthien sang. A creeping shape  
with bloodred tongue and jaws agape  
stole on the bridge; but she sang on  
with trembling limbs and wide eyes wan.   
The creeping shape leaped to her side,  
and gasped, and suden fell and died.

And still they came, still one by one,  
and each was seized, and there were none returned with padding feet to tell  
that a shadow lurketh fierce and fell  
at the bridge's end, and that below  
the shuddering waters loathing flow  
o'er the grey corpses Huan killed.  
A mightier shadow slowly filled   
the narrow bridge, a slavering hate,  
an awful werewolf fierce and great:  
pale Draugluin, the old grey lord  
of wolves and beasts of blood abhorred,  
that fed on flesh of Man and Elf   
beneath the chair of Th himself.  
No more in silence did they fight. Howling and baying smote the night,  
till back by the chair where he had fed  
to die the werewolf yammering fled.  
'Huan is there' he gasped and died,  
and Th was filled with wrath and pride. 'Before the mightiest he shall fall,  
before the mightiest wolf of all',  
so thought he now, and thought he knew  
how fate long spoken should come true.

Now there came slowly forth and glared  
into the night a shape long-haired,  
dank with poison, with awful eyes  
wolvish, ravenous; but there lies  
a light therein more cruel and dread  
than ever wolvish eyes had fed.  
More huge were its limbs, its jaws more wide,  
its fangs more gleaming-sharp, and dyed  
with venom, torment, and with death.   
The deadly vapour of its breath  
swept on before it. Swooning dies  
the song of Luthien, and her eyes are dimmed and darkened with a fear,  
cold and poisonous and drear.

Thus came Th, as wolf more great  
than e'er was seen from Angband's gate  
to the burning south, than ever lurked  
in mortal lands or murder worked.  
Sudden he sprang, and Huan leaped  
aside in shadow. On he swept  
to Lthien lying swooning faint.  
To her drowning senses came the laint of his foul breathing, and she stirred;   
dizzily she spake a whispered word,  
her mantle brushed across his face.  
He stumbled staggering in his pace.  
Out leaped Huan. Back he sprang.  
Beneath the stars there shuddering rang  
the cry of hunting wolves at bay, the tongue of hounds that fearless slay.Backward and forth they leaped and ran  
feinting to flee, and round they span,  
and bit and grappled, and fell and rose.

Then suddenly Huan holds and throws his ghastly foe; his throat he rends,  
choking his life. Not so it ends.  
From shape to shage, from wolf to worm, from monster to his own demon form,  
Th changes, but that desperate grip  
he cannot shake, nor form it slip.  
No wizardry, nor spell, nor dart,  
no fang, nor venom, nor devil's art  
could harm that hound that hart and boar  
had hunted once in Valinor.  
Nigh the foul spirit Morgoth made and bred of evil shuddering strayed  
from its dark house, when Lthien rose  
and shivering looked upon his throes.

'O demon dark, O phantom vile  
of foulness wrought, of lies and guile,  
here shalt thou die, thy spirit roam  
quaking back to thy master's home   
his scorn and fury to endure;  
thee he will in the bowels immure  
of groaning earth, and in a hole  
everlasting thy naked soul  
shall wail and gibber--this shall be, unless the keys thou render me  
of thy black fortress, and the spell  
that bindeth stone to stone thou tell,  
and speak the words of opening.'

With gasping breath and shuddering  
he spake, and yielded as he must,   
and vanquished betrayed his master's trust.

Lo! by the bridge a gleam of light,like stars descended from the night  
to burn and tremble here below.  
There wide her arms did Lthien throw, and called aloud with voice as clear  
as still at whiles may mortal hear  
long elvish trumpets o'er the hill  
echo, when all the world is still.

The dawn peered over mountains wan,   
their grey heads silent looked thereon.  
The hill trembled; the citadelcrumbled, and all its towers fell; the rocks yawned and the bridge broke,  
and Sirion spumed in sudden smoke.

Like ghosts the owls were flying seen  
hooting in the dawn, and bats unclean  
went skimming dark through the cold airs  
shrieking thinly to find new lairs in Deadly Nightshade's branches dread.  
the wolves whimpering and yammering fled  
like dusky shadows. Out there creep  
pale forms and ragged as from sleep,  
crawling, and shielding blinded eyes:  
the captives in fear and in surprise   
from dolour long in clinging night  
beyond all hope set free to light.  
A vampire shape with pinions vast  
screeching leaped from the ground, and passed,  
its dark blood dripping on the trees;  
and Huan neath him lifeless sees  
a wolvish corpse--for Th had flown  
to Taur-na-Fuin, a new throne  
and darker stronghold there to build.

The captives came and dwept and shrilled  
their piteous cries of thanks and praise. But Lthien anxious-gazing stays.  
Beren comes not. At length she said:  
'Huan, Huna, among the dead  
must we then find him whom we sought,  
for love of whom we toiled and fought?

Then side by side from stone to stone  
o'er Sirion they climbed. Alone  
unmoving they him found, who mourned  
by Felagund, and never turned  
to see what feet drew halting nigh.  
'A! Beren, Beren!' came her cry,  
'almost too late have I thee found? Alas! that here upon the ground  
the noblest of the noble race  
in vain thy anguish doth embrace!  
Alas! in tears that we should meet  
who once found meeting passing sweet!'  
Her voice such love and longing filled   
he raised his eyes, his mourning stilled,  
and felt his heart new-turned to flame  
for her that through peril to him came.  
'O Luthien, O Luthien,  
more fair than any child of Men,  
O loveliest maid of Elfinesse,  
what might of love did thee possess   
to bring thee here to terror's lair!  
O lissom limbs and shadowy hair,  
O flower-entwined brows so white, O slender hands int his new light!'

She found his arms and swooned away  
just at the rising of the day.Towards doriath the wanderes now  
were drawing nigh. Though bare the bough,  
though cold the wind, and grey the grasses  
through which the hiss of winter passes,  
they sang beneath the frosty sky  
uplifted oer them pale and high. They came to Mindebs narrow stream  
that from the hills doth leap and gleam  
by western borders where begin  
the spells of Melian to fence in  
King thingols land, and stranger steps  
to wind bewildered in their webs.  
There sudden sad grew Berens heart:  
Alas, Tinviel, here we part  
and our brief song together ends,  
and sundered ways each lonely wends!

Why part we here? What dost thou say,  
just at the dawn of brighter day?

for safe thourt come to borderlands  
oer which in the keeping of the hands  
of Melian thou wilt walk at ease  
and find thy home and well-loved trees.

My heart is glad when the fair trees far off uprising grey it sees  
of Doriath inviolate.  
Yet Doriath my heart did hate, and Doriath my feet forsook,  
my home, my kin. I would not look  
on grass nor leaf there evermore  
without thee by me. Dark the shore  
of Esgalduin the deep and strong!  
Why there alone forsaking song  
by endless waters rolling past  
must I then hopeless sit at last, and gaze at waters pitiless  
in heartache and in loneliness?

For never more to Doriath  
can Beren find the winding path,  
though Thingol willed it or allowed;   
for to thy father there I vowed  
to come not back save to fulfill  
the quest of the shining silmaril, and win by valour my desire.  
Not rock nor steel nor Morgoths fire  
nor all the power of elfinesse,  
shall keep the gem I would possess:  
thus swore I once of Lthien  
more fair than any child of Men.  
My word, alas! I must achieve,  
though sorrow pierce and parting grieve. 

Then Luthien will not go home, but weeping in the woods will roam,  
nor peril heed, nor laughter know.  
And if she may not by thee go against thy will thy desperate feet  
she will pursue, until they meet,  
Beren and Luthien, love once more  
on earth or on the shadowy shore.

Nay, Luthien, most brave of heart,   
thou makest it more hard to part.  
Thy love me drew from bondage drear,  
but never to that outer fear,  
that darkest mansion of all dread,  
shall thy most blissful light be led. 

Never, never! he shuddering said.  
But even as in his arms she pled,  
a sound came like a hurrying storm. there Curufin and Celegorm in sudden tumult like the wind  
rode up. The hooves of horses dinned  
loud on the earth. In rage and haste  
madly northward they now raced  
the path twixt Doriath to find  
and the shadows dreadly dark entwined  
of Taur-na-Fuin. That was their road  
most swift to where their kin abode  
in the east, where Himlings watchful hill  
oer Aglons gorge hung tall and still.  
They saw the wanderers. With a shout  
straight on them swung their hurrying rout,  
as if neath maddened hooves to rend  
the lovers and their love to end.  
but as they came the horses swerved   
with nostrils wide and proud necks curved;  
Curufin, stooping, to saddlebow  
with mighty arm did Lthien throw,  
and laughed. Too soon; for there a spring  
fiercer than tawny lion-king maddened with arrows barbd smart,  
greater than any hornd hart   
that hounded to a gulp leaps oer,  
there Beren gave, and with a roar  
leaped on Curufin; round his neck  
his arms entwined, and all to wreck  
both horse and rider fell to ground;  
and there they fought without a sound.  
Dazed in the grass did Luthien lie  
beneath bare branches and the sky; the Gnome felt berens fingers grim  
close on his throat and strangle him, and out his eyes did start, and tongue  
gasping from his mouth there hung.  
Up rode Celegorm with his spear,  
and bitter death was Beren near.   
With elvish steel he nigh was slain  
whom Lthien won from hopeless chain,  
buy baying Huan sudden sprang  
before his masters face with fang  
white-gleaming, and with bristling hair,   
as if he on boar or wolf did stare.  
The horse in terror leaped aside, and Celegorm in anger cried:  
Curse thee, thou baseborn dog, to dare  
against thy master teeth to bare!  
But dog nor horse nor rider bold would venture near the anger cold  
of mighty Huan fierce at bay.  
Red were his jaws. They shrank away,   
and fearful eyed him from afar:  
nor sword nor knife, nor scimitar,  
no dart of bow, nor cast of spear,  
master nor man did Huan fear.

There Curufin had left his life,  
had Luthien not stayed that strife.  
Waking she rose and softly cried   
standing distressed at Berens side: Forbear thy anger now, my lord!  
nor do the work of Orcs abhorred;  
for foes there be of Elfinesse  
unnumbered, and they grow not less,  
while here we war by ancient curse  
distraught, and all the world to worse   
decays and crumbles. Make thy peace!

Then Beren did curufin release;  
but took his horse and coat of mail,  
and took his knife there gleaming pale, hanging sheathless, wrought of steel.  
No flesh could leeches ever heal  
that point had pierced; for long ago  
the dwarves had made it, singing slow   
enchantments, where their hammers fell  
in Nogrod ringing like a bell.  
Iron as tender wood it cleft, and sundered mail like woollen weft.  
But other hands its haft now held;  
its master lay by mortal felled.  
Beren uplifting him, far him flung,  
and cried Begone, with stinging tongue;  
Begone! thou renegade and fool, and let thy lust in exile cool!  
Arise and go, and no more work  
like Morgoths slaves or cursd Orc;  
and deal, proud son of Feanor,  
in deeds more proud than heretofore! Then Beren led Lthien away,  
while Huan still there stood at bay.

Farewell, cried Celegorm the far.  
Far get you gone! And better were  
to die forhungered in the waste  
than wrath of Fanors sons to taste, that yet may reach oer dale and hill.  
No gem, nor maid, nor Silmaril  
shall ever long in thy grasp lie!  
We curse thee under cloud and sky,  
we curse thee from rising unto sleep!  
Farewell! He swift from horse did leap,  
his brother lifted from the ground;   
then bow of yew with gold wire bound  
he strung, and shaft he shooting sent,  
as heedless hand in hand thy went;  
a dwarvish dart and cruelly hooked.  
They never turned nor backward looked.   
Loud bayed Huan, and leaping caught the speeding arrow. Quick as thought  
another followed deadly singing;  
but Beren had turned, and sudden springing  
defended Lthien with his breast.   
Deep sank the dart in flesh to rest.  
He fell to earth. They rode away,  
and laughing left him as he lay;  
yet spurred like wind in fear and dread  
of Huans pursuing anger red.  
Though Curufin with bruised mouth laughed,  
yet later of that dastard shaft  
was tale and rumour in the North, and Men remembered at the Marching Forth,  
and Morgoths will its hatred helped.

Thereafter never hound was whelpedwould follow horn of Celegorm  
or Curufin. Though in strife and storm,  
though all their house in ruin red   
went down, thereafter laid his head  
Huan no more at that lords feet,  
but followed Lthien, brave and fleet.  
Now sank she weeping at the side  
of Beren, and sought to stem the tide  
of welling blood that flowed there fast. The raiment from his breast she cast;  
from shoulder plucked the arrow keen; his wound with tears she washed it clean.  
then Huan came and bore a leaf,  
of all the herbs of healing chief,  
that evergreen in woodland glade  
there grew with broad and hoary blade.  
The powers of all grases Huan knew,  
who wide did forest-paths pursue.  
therewith the smart he swift allayed, while Lthien murmuring in the shade  
the staunching song, that elvish wives  
long years had sung in those sad lives  
of war and weapons, wove oer him.

The shadows fell from mountains grim.  
Then sprang about the darkened North  
the Sickle of the gods, and forth  
each star there stared in stony night  
radiant, glistering cold and white.  
But on the ground there is a glow,  
a spark of red that leaps below:  
under woven boughs beside a fire  
of crackling wood and sputtering briar there Beren lies in drowsing deep,  
walking and wandering in sleep.  
Watchful bending oer him wakes  
a maiden fair; his thirst she slakes,  
his brow caresses, and softly croons  
a song more potent than in runes  
or leeches lore hath since been writ.  
Slowly the nightly watches flit.  
The misty morning crawleth grey  
from dusk to the reluctant day.

Then Beren woke and opened eyes,  
and rose and cried: Neath other skies, in lands more awful and unknown,I wandered long, methought, alone  
to the deep shadow where the dead dwell;  
but ever a voice that I knew well,  
like bells, like viols, like harps, like birds,  
like music moving without words,  
called me, called me through the night,  
enchanted drew me back to light! Healed the wound, assuaged the pain!  
Now are we come to morn again,  
new journeys once more lead us on  
to perils whence may life be won,   
hardly for Beren; and for thee  
a waiting in the wood I see,   
beneath the trees of Doriath, while ever follow down my path the echoes of thine elvish song,  
where hills are haggard and roads are long.

Nay, now no more we have for foe  
dark Morgoth only, but in woe,  
in wars and feuds of Elfinessethy quest is bound; and death, no less,  
for thee and me, for Huan bold  
the end of weird of yore foretold,  
all this I bode shall follow swift,  
if thou go on. Thy hand shall lift  
and lay in Thingols lap the dire  
and flaming jewel, Fanors fire,  
never, never! A why then go?  
why turn we not from fear and woe  
beneath the trees to walk and roam  
roofless, with all the world as home,   
over mountains, beside the seas,  
in the sunlight, in the breeze?

Thus long they spoke with heavy hearts; and yet not all her elvish arts,  
nor lissom arms, nor shining eyes  
as tremulous stars in rainy skies,  
nor tender lips, enchanted voice,   
his purpose bent or swayed his choice.  
Never to Doriath would he fare  
save guarded fast to leave her there;  
never to Nargothrond would go  
with her, lest there came war and woe;  
and never would in the world untrod  
to wander suffer her, worn, unshod,  
roofless and restless, whom he drew with love from the hidden realms she knew.  
For Morgoths power is now awake;  
already hill and dale doth shake, the hunt is up, the prey is wild:  
a maiden lost, an elven child. Now Orcs and phantoms prowl and peer   
from tree to tree, and fill with fear  
each shade and hollow. Thee they seek!  
At thought thereof my hope grows weak,  
my heart is chilled. I curse mine oath,  
I curse the fate that joined us both  
and snared thy feet in my sad doom  
of flight and wandering in the gloom!  
Now let us haste, and ere the day  
be fallen, take our swiftest way,  
till oer the marches of thy land   
beneath the beech and oak we stand  
in Doriath, fair Doriath whither no evil finds the path,  
powerless to pass the listening leaves  
that droop upon these forest-eaves.  
Then to his will she seeming bent.  
Swiftly to Doriath they went,  
and crossed its borders. There they stayed  
resting in deep and mossy glade;   
there lay they sheltered from the wind  
under mighty beeches silken-skinned,  
and sang of love that still shall be,  
though earth be foundered under sea,  
and sundered here for evermore   
shall meet upon the Western Shore.

One morning as asleep she lay  
upon the moss, as though the day  
too bitter were for gentle flower  
to open in a sunless hour, Beren arose and kissed her hair,  
and wept, and softly left her there.  
Good Huan, said he, guard her well!  
In leafless field no asphodel,  
in thorny thicket never a rose  
forlorn, so frail and fragrant blows.   
Guard her from wind and frost, and hide  
from hands that seize and cast aside;  
keep her from wandering and woe,  
for pride and fate now make me go.  
The horse he took and rode away,  
nor dared to turn; but all that day with heart as stone he hastened forth   
and took the paths toward the North. In that vast shadow once of yore  
Fingolfin stood: his shield he bore  
with field of heaven's blue and star of crystal shining pale afar.  
In overmastering wrath and hate  
desperate he smote upon that gate,   
the Gnomish king, there standing lone,  
while endless fortresses of stone  
engulfed the thin clear ringing keen  
of silver horn on baldric green.  
His hopeless challenge dauntless cried  
Fingolfin there: 'Come, open wide  
dark king, our ghastly brazen doors!  
Come forth, whom earth and heaven abhors!   
Come forth, O monstrous craven lord,  
and fight with thine own hand and sword,  
thou wielder of hosts of banded thralls,  
thou tyrant leaguered with strong walls, thou foe of Gods and elvish race! I wait thee here. Come! Show thy face!'

Then Morgoth came. For the last time  
in those great wars he dared to climb  
from subterranean throne profound,  
the rumour of his feet a sound  
of rumbling earthquake underground.  
Black-armoured, towering, iron-crowned  
he issued forth; his mighty shield  
a vast unblazoned sable field  
with shadow like a thundercloud;  
and o'er the gleaming king it bowed,  
as huge aloft like mace he hurled  
that hammer of the underworld,  
Grond. Clanging to ground it tumbled  
down like a thunder-bolt, and crumbled the rocks beneath it; smoke up-started,  
a pit yawned, and a fire darted.

Fingolfin like a shooting light  
beneath a cloud, a stab of white,  
sprang then aside, and Ringil drew  
like ice that gleameth cold and blue,  
his sword devised of elvish skill   
to pierce the flesh with deadly chill. With seven wounds it rent his foe, and seven mighty cries of woe  
rang in the mountains, and the earth quook,  
and Angband's trembling armies shook.  
Yet Orcs would after laughing tell  
of the duel at the gates of hell;  
though elvish song thereof was made  
ere this but onewhen sad was laid the mighty king in barrow high,  
and Thorndor, Eagle of the sky,  
the dreadful tidings brought and told  
to mourning Elfinesse of old.  
Thrice was Fingolfin with great blows  
to his knees beaten, thrice he rose  
still leaping up beneath the cloud  
aloft to hold star-shining, proud,  
his stricken shield, his sundered helm,  
the dark nor might could overwhelm  
till all the earth was burst and rent  
in pits about him. He was spent.   
His feet stumbled. He fell to wreck  
upon the ground, and on his neck a foot like rooted hills was set,  
and he was crushednot conquered yet;  
one last despairing stroke he gave: the mighty foot pale Ringil clave  
about the heel, and black the blood  
gushed as from smoking fount in flood.  
Halt goes for ever from that stroke  
great Morgoth; but the king he broke,  
and would have hewn and mangled thrown  
to wolves devouring. Lo! From throne  
that Manw bade him build on high,  
on peak unscaled beneath the sky,   
Morgoth to watch, now down there swooped  
Thorndor the King of Eagles, stooped,  
and rending beak of gold he smote  
in Bauglir's face, then up did float  
on pinions thirty fathoms wide bearing away, though loud they cried,  
the mighty corse, the Elven-king;  
and where the mountains make a ring  
far to the south about that plain  
where after Gondolin did reign,  
embattled city, at great height  
upon a dizzy snowcap whitein mounded cairn the mighty dead  
he laid upon the mountain's head. Never Orc nor demon after dared  
that pass to climb, o'er which there stared   
Fingolfin's high and holy tomb,  
till Gondolin's appointed doom.

Thus Bauglir earned the furrowed scar  
that his dark countenance doth mar,  
and thus his limping gait he gained;  
but afterward profound he reigned  
darkling upon his hidden throne; and thunderous paced his halls of stone,  
slow building there his vast design  
the world in thraldom to confine.  
Wielder of armies, lord of woe,  
no rest now gave he slave or foe;  
his watch and ward he thrice increased,  
his spies were sent from West to East  
and tidings brought from all the North,  
who fought, who fell; who ventured forth,  
who wrought in secret; who had hoard;  
if maid were fair or proud were lord;  
well nigh all things he knew, all hearts well night enmeshed in evil arts.  
Doriath only, behond the veil  
woven by Melian, no assail  
could hurt or enter; only rumour dim  
of things there passing came to him.  
A rumour loud and tidings clear of other movements far and near  
among his foes, and threat of war  
from the seven sons of Feanor,  
from Nargothrond, from Fingon still  
gathering his armies under hill   
and under tree in Hithlum's shade, these daily came. He gre afraid  
amidst his power once more; renown  
of Beren vexed his ears, and down  
the aisled forests there was heard  
great Huan baying.  
Then came word  
most passing strange of Lthien wild-wandering by wood and glen,  
and Thingol's purpose long he weighed,  
and wondered, thinking of that maid so fair, so frail. A captain dire,  
Boldog, he sent with sword and fire  
to Doriath's march; but battle fell  
sudden upon him: news to tell never one returned of Boldog's host,  
and Thingol humbled Morgoth's boast.  
Then his heart with doubt and wrath was burned:  
new tidings of dismay he learned,  
how Th was o'erthrown and his strong isle  
broken and plundered, how with guile  
his foes now guile beset; and spie she feared, till each Orc to his eyes  
was half suspect. Still ever down  
the aisld forests came renown  
of Huan baying, hound of war  
that Gods unleashed in Valinor.

Then Morgoth of Huan's fate bethought long-rumoured, and in dark he wrought.  
Fierce hunger-haunted packs he had  
that in wolvish form and flesh were clad,  
but demon spirits dire did hold;  
and ever wild their voices rolled  
in cave and mountain where they housed  
and endless snarling echoes roused.  
From these a whelp he chose and fed  
with his own hand of bodies dead,  
on fairest flesh of Elves and Men, till huge he grew and in his den  
no more could creep, but by the chair  
of Morgoth's self would lie and glare,  
nor suffer Balrog, Orc, nor beast  
to touch him. Many a ghastly feast  
he held beneath that awful throne,  
rending flesh and gnawing bone.  
There deep enchantment on him fell,  
the anguish and the power of hell; more great and terrible he became   
with fire-red eyes and jaws aflame,  
with breath like vapours of the grave,  
than any beast of wood or cave,  
than any beast of earth or hell  
that ever in any time befell,  
surpassing all his race and kin,  
the ghastly tribe of Draugluin.  
Him Carcharoth, the Red Maw, name  
the songs of Elves. Not yet he came disastrous, ravening, from the gates  
of Angband. There he sleepless waits;  
where those great portals threatening loom  
his red eyes smoulder in the gloom, his teeth are bare, his jaws are wide;  
and none may walk; nor creep, nor glide,  
nor thrust with power his menace past  
to enter Morgoth's dungeon vast.

Now, lo! Before his watchful eyes  
a slinking shape he far descries  
that crawls into the frowning plain  
and halts at gaze, then on again  
comes stalking near, a wolvish shape   
haggard, wayworn, with jaws agape;  
and o'er it batlike in wide rings  
a reeling shadow slowly wings.  
Such shapes there oft were seen to roam,  
this land their native haunt and home;   
and yet his mood with strange unease is filled, and boding thoughts him seize.

'What grievous terror, what dread guard   
hath Morgoth set to wait, and barred  
his doors against all entering feet?  
Long ways we have come at last to meet  
the very maw of death that opes  
between us and our quest! Yet hopes we never had. No turning back!'  
Thus Beren speaks, as in his track  
he halts and sees with werewolf eyes  
afar the horror that there lies.  
Then onward desperate he passed,  
skirting the black pits yawning vast,  
where King Fingolfin ruinous fell  
alone before the gates of hell.

Before those gates alone they stood,  
while Carcharoth in doubtful mood,  
glowered upon them, and snarling spoke, and echoes in the arches woke:  
'Hail! Draugluin, my kindred's lord!  
'Tis very long since hitherwardthou camest. Yea, 'tis passing strange  
to see thee now: a grievous change  
is on thee, lord, who once so dire,  
so dauntless, and as fleet as fire,  
ran over wild and waste, but now  
with weariness must bend and bow! 'Tis hard to find the struggling breath   
when Huan's teeth as sharp as death have rent the throat? What fortune rare  
brings thee back living here to fare--  
if Draugluin thou are? Come near!  
I would know more, and see thee clear.'

'Who are thou, hungry upstart whelp,  
to bar my ways whom thou shouldst help?  
I fare with hasty tidings new  
to Morgoth from forest-hunting Th.  
Aside! For I must in; or go  
and swift my coming tell below!'

Then up that doorward slowly stood,  
eyes shining grim with evil mood,  
uneasy growling: 'Draugluin,  
if such thou be, now enter in!  
But what is this that crawls beside,  
linking as if 'twould neath thee hide?   
Though wingd creatures to and frounnumbered pass here, all I know.  
I know not this. Stay, vampire, stay!  
I like not thy kin nor thee. Come, say  
what sneaking errand thee doth bring,   
thou wingd vermin, to the king!  
Small matter, I doubt not, if thou stay or enter, or if in my play  
I crush thee like a fly on wall,  
or bite thy wings and let thee crawl.'

Huge-stalking, noisome, close he came.  
In Beren's eyes there gleamed a flame;   
the hair upon his neck uprose.  
Nought may the fragrance fair enclose,  
the odour of immortal flowers  
in everlasting spring neath showers  
that glitter silver in the grass  
in Valinor. Where'er did pass Tinviel, such air there went.  
From that foul devil-sharpened scent  
its sudden sweetness no disguise  
enchanted dark to cheat the eyes could keep, if near those nostrils drew   
snuffling in doubt. This Beren knew  
upon the brink of hell prepared  
for battle and death. There threatening stared  
those dreadful shapes, in hatred both,  
false Draugluin and Carcharoth when, lo! A marvel to behold: some power, descended from of old,   
from race divine beyond the West,  
sudden Tinviel possessed   
like inner fire. The vampire dark  
she flung aside, and like a lark  
cleaving through night to dawn she sprang,  
while sheer, heart-piercing silver, rang  
her voice, as those long trumpets keen   
thrilling, unbearable, unseen  
in the cold aisles of morn. Her cloak  
by white hands woven, like a smoke,  
like all-bewildering, all-enthralling,  
all-enfolding evening, falling   
from lifted arms, as forth she stepped,  
across those awful eyes she swept,  
a shadow and a mist of dreams  
wherein entangled starlight gleams.

'Sleep, O unhappy, tortured thrall!  
Thou woebegotten, fail and fall down, down from anguish, hatred, pain,  
from lust, from hunger, bond and chain,  
to that oblivion, dark and deep,  
the well, the lightless pit of sleep!   
For one brief hour escape the net, the dreadful doom of life forget!'

His eyes were quenched, his limbs were loosed;  
he fell like running steer that noosed  
and tripped goes crashing to the ground.  
Deathlike, moveless, without a sound  
outstretched he lay, as lightning stroke  
had felled a huge o'ershadowing oak. Into the vast and echoing gloom,  
more dread than many-tunnelled tomb in Labyrinthine pyramid  
where everlasting death is hid,   
down awful corridors that wind  
down to a menace dark enshrined;  
down to the mountain's roots profound,  
devoured, tormented, bored and ground  
by seething vermin spawned of stone;   
down to the depths they went alone.  
The arch behind of twilit shadethey saw recede and dwindling fade;  
the thunderous forges' rumour grew,  
a burning wind there roaring blew foul vapours up from gaping holes.  
Huge shapes there stood like carven trolls  
enormous hewn of blasted rock to forms that mortal likeness mock;  
monstrous and menacing, entombed,  
at every turn they silent loomed  
in fitful glares that leaped and died.  
There hammers clanged, and tongues there cried  
with sound like smitten stone; there wailed  
faint from far under, called and failed  
amid the iron clink of chain  
voices of captives put to pain.

Loud rose a din of laughter hoarse,  
self-loathing yet without remorse;   
loud came a singing harsh and fierce  
like swords of terror souls to pierce.  
Red was the glare through open doors  
of firelight mirrored on brazen floors,  
and up the arches towering clomb  
to glooms unguessed, to vaulted dome  
swathed in wavering smokes and steams  
stabbed with flickering lightning-gleams.  
To Morgoth's hall, where dreadful feast he held, and drank the blood of beast  
and lives of Men, they stumbling came:  
their eyes were dazed with smoke and flame. The pillars, reared like monstrous shores  
to bear earth's overwhelming floors,   
were devil-carven, shaped with skill  
such as unholy dreams doth fill:  
they towered like trees into the air,  
whose trunks are rooted in despair,whose shade is death, whose fruit is bane,   
whose boughs like serpents writhe in pain.  
Beneath them ranged with spear and sword  
stood Morgoth's sable-armoured horde:   
the fire on blade and boss of shield  
was red as blood on stricken field.  
Beneath a monstrous column loomed  
the throne of Morgoth, and the doomed  
and dying gasped upon the floor:  
his hideous footstool, rape of war.  
About him sat his awful thanes,   
the Balrog-lords with fiery manes,  
redhanded, mouthed with fangs of steel;  
devouring wolves were crouched at heel. And o'er the host of hell there shone  
with a cold radiance, clear and wan, the Silmarils, the gems of fate,  
emprisoned in the crown of hate.   
Lo! Through the grinning portals dread  
sudden a shadow swooped and fled;  
and Beren gaspedhe lay alone,  
with crawling belly on the stone:  
a form bat-wingd, silent, flew  
where the huge pillared branches grew,  
amid the smokes and mounting steams.  
And as on the margin of dark dreams  
a dim-felt shadow unseen grows  
to cloud of vast unease, and woes  
foreboded, nameless, roll like doom  
upon the soul, so in that gloom  
the voices fell, and laughter died  
slow to silence many-eyed.  
A nameless doubt, a shapeless fear,  
had entered in their caverns drear,  
and grew, and towered above them cowed,  
hearing in heart the trumpets loud  
of gods forgotten. Morgoth spoke,  
and thunderous the silence broke:  
'Shadow, descend! And do not think   
to cheat mine eyes! In vain to shrinkfrom thy Lord's gaze, or seek to hide. My will by none may be defied.  
Hope nor escape doth here await  
those that unbidden pass my gate. Descend! Ere anger blast thy wing,  
thou foolish, frail, bat-shapen thing,  
and yet not bat within! Come down!'

Slow-wheeling o'er his iron crown,  
reluctantly, shivering and small,  
Beren there saw the shadow fall,  
and droop before the hideous throne,  
a weak and trembling thing, alone.  
And as thereon great Morgoth bent  
his darkling gaze, he shuddering went,  
belly to earth, the cold sweat dank  
upon his fell, and crawling shrank  
beneath the darkness of that seat,  
beneath the shadow of those feet.  
Tinviel spake, a shrill, thin, sound  
piercing those silences profound  
'A lawful errand here me brought;  
from Th's dark mansions have I sought,  
from Taur-na-Fuin's shade I fare to stand before thy mighty chair!'  
'Thy name, thou shrieking waif, thy name!  
Tidings enough from Th there came  
but short while since. What would he now?  
Why send such messenger as thou?'

'Thuringwethil I am, who cast  
a shadow o'er the face aghast  
of the sallow moon in the doomed land  
of shivering Beleriand.'

'Liar art thou, who shalt not weave  
deceit before mine eyes. Now leave  
thy form and raiment false, and stand  
revealed, and delivered to my hand!'

There came a slow and shuddering change:  
the batlike raiment dark and strange  
was loosed, and slowly shrank and fell  
quivering. She stood revealed in hell.  
About her slender shoulders hung  
her shadowy hair, and round her clung  
her garment dark, where glimmered pale the starlight caught in magic veil. Dim dreams and faint oblivious sleepfell softly thence, in dungeons deep  
and odour stole of elven-flowers  
from elven-dells where silver showers  
drip softly through the evening air;  
and round there crawled with greedy stare  
dark shapes of snuffling hunger dread.  
With arms upraised and drooping head   
then softly she began to sing  
a theme of sleep and slumbering,  
wandering, woven with deeper spell  
than songs wherewith in ancient dell  
Melian did once the twilight fill,   
profound, and fathomless, and still.

The fires of Angband flared and died,  
smouldered into darkness; through the wideand hollow halls there rolled unfurled  
the shadows of the underworld.   
All movement stayed, and all sound ceased,  
save vaporous breath of Orc and beast.  
One fire in darkness still abode:  
the lidless eyes of Morgoth glowed;  
one sound the breathing silence broke:  
the mirthless voice of Morgoth spoke. 'So Lthien, so Lthien,  
a liar like all Elves and Men!  
Yet welcome, welcome, to my hall!  
I have a use for every thrall.  
What news of Thingol in his hole  
shy lurking like a timid vole?  
What folly fresh is in his mind,  
who cannot keep his offspring blind  
from straying thus? Or can devise  
no better counsel for his spies?' 

She wavered, and she stayed her song.  
'The road,' she said, 'was wild and long,  
but Thingol sent me not, nor knows  
what way his rebellious daughter goes.  
Yet every road and path will lead  
Northward at last, and here of need  
I trembling come with humble brow,and here before thy throne I bow;  
for Lthien hath many arts  
for solace sweet of kingly hearts.'  
'And here of need thou shalt remain  
now, Lthien, in joy or pain--  
or pain, the fitting doom for all, for rebel, thief, and upstart thrall.   
Why should ye not in our fate share  
of woe and travail? Or should I spare  
to slender limb and body frail  
breaking torment? Of what avail  
here dost thou deem thy babbling song  
and foolish laughter? Minstrels strong  
are at my call. Yet I will give  
a respite brief, a while to live,  
a little while, though purchased dear,  
to Lthien the fair and clear,  
a pretty toy for idle hour.  
In slothful gardens many a flower like thee the amorous gods are used  
honey-sweet to kiss, and cast then bruised,   
their fragrance loosing, under feet.  
But here we seldom find such sweet  
amid our labours long and hard,  
from godlike idleness debarred.  
And who would not taste the honey-sweet  
lying to lips, or crush with feet  
the soft cool tissue of pale flowers,   
easing like gods the dragging hours?A! curse the Gods! O hunger dire,  
O blinding thirst's unending fire!  
One moment shall ye cease, and slake your sting with morsel I here take!'

In his eyes the fire to flame was fanned,  
and forth he stretched his brazen hand.  
Lthien as shadow shrank aside.  
'Not thus, O king! Not thus!' she cried,  
'do great lords hark to humble boon!  
For ever minstrel hath his tune;  
and some are strong and some are soft,  
and each would bear his song aloft,  
and each a little while be heard,  
though rude the note, and light the word. But Lthien hath cunning arts  
for solace sweet of kingly hearts.  
Now hearken!' And her wings she caught  
then deftly up, and swift as thought  
slipped from his grasp, and wheeling round,  
fluttering, before his eyes, she wound  
a mazy-wingd dance, and spedabout his iron-crownd head.  
Suddenly her song began anew;  
and soft came dropping like a dew  
down from on high in that domed hall  
her voice bewildering, magical, and grew to silver-murmuring streams   
pale falling in dark pools in dreams.

She let her flying raiment sweep,  
enmeshed with woven spells of sleep,  
as round the dark void she ranged and reeled.  
From wall to wall she turned and wheeled  
in dance such as never Elf nor fay  
before devised, nor since that day;  
than swallow swifter, than flittermouse in dying light round darkened house  
more silken-soft, more strange and fair  
than slyphine maidens of the Air  
whose wings in Varda's heavenly hall  
in rhythmic movement heat and fall.  
Down crumpled Orc, and Balrog proud;  
all eyes were quenched, all heads were bowed;  
the fires of heart and maw were stilled,  
and ever like a bird she thrilled  
above a lightless world forlorn  
in ecstasy enchanted borne.  
All eyes were quenched, save those that glared in Morgoth's lowering brows, and stared  
in slowly wandering wonder round,  
and slow were in enchantment bound.  
Their will wavered, and their fire failed,  
and as beneath his brows they paled the Silmarils like stars were kindled   
that in the reek of Earth had dwindled  
escaping upwards clear to shine,  
glistening marvellous in heaven's mine.

Then flaring suddenly they fell, down, down upon the floors of hell.  
The dark and mighty head was bowed;  
like mountain-top beneath a cloud   
the shoulders foundered, the vast form  
crashed, as in overwhelming storm  
huge cliffs in ruin slide and fall;  
and prone lay Morgoth in his hall.  
His crown there rolled upon the ground,  
a wheel of thunder; then all sound  
died, and a silence grew as deep as were the heart of Earth asleep.

Beneath the vast and empty throne  
the adders lay like twisted stone,  
the wolves like corpses foul were strewn;  
and there lay Beren deep in swoon:  
no thought, no dream nor shadow blind moved in the darkness of his mind.  
'Come forth, come forth! The hour hath knelled,  
and Angband's mighty lord is felled!  
Awake, awake! For we two meet  
alone before the aweful seat.'  
This voice came down into the deep  
where he lay drowned in wells of sleep; a hand flower-soft and flower-cool  
passed o'er his face, and the still pool  
of slumber quivered. Up then leaped  
his mind to waking; forth he crept.  
The wolvish fell he flung aside  
and sprang unto his feet, and wide  
staring amid the soundless gloom   
he gasped as one living shut in tomb.  
There to his side felt her shrink,  
felt Lthien now shivering sink,  
her strength and magic dimmed and spent,  
and swift his arms about her went. 

Before his feet he saw amazed the gems of Fanor, that blazed   
with white fire glistening in the crown  
of Morgoth's might now fallen down.  
To move that helm of iron vast  
no strength he found, and thence aghast  
he strove with fingers mad to wrest   
guerdon of their hopeless quest, till in his heart there fell the thoughtof that cold morn whereon he fought  
with Curufin; then from his belt  
the sheathless knife he drew, and knelt,  
and tried its hard edge, bitter-cold,  
o'er which in Nogrod songs had rolled  
of dwarvish armourers singing slow  
to hammer-music long ago.  
Iron as tender wood it clove  
and mail as woof of loom it rove.  
The claws of iron that held the gem,  
it bit them through and sundered them;  
a Silmaril he clasped and held, and the pure radiance slowly welled  
red glowing through the clenching flesh.   
Again he stooped and strove afresh  
one more of the holy jewels three  
that Fanor wrought of yore to free.  
but round those fires was woven fate;  
not yet should they leave the halls of hate.  
The dwarvish steel of cunning blade  
by treacherous smiths of Nogrod made snapped; then ringing sharp and clear  
in twain it sprang, and like a spear  
or errant shaft the brow it grazed  
of Morgoth's sleeping head, and dazed their hearts with fear. For Morgoth groaned  
with voice entombed, like wind that moaned  
in hollow caverns penned and bound.  
There came a breath; a gasping sound  
moved through the halls, as Orc and beast  
turned in their dreams of hideous feast;  
in sleep uneasy Balrogs stirred,  
and far above was faintly heard  
an echo that in tunnels rolled,  
a wolvish howling long and cold.

Up through the dark and echoing gloom  
as ghosts from many-tunnelled tomb,  
up from the mountains' roots profound and the vast menace underground,  
their limbs aquake with deadly fear,  
terror in eyes, and dread in ear, together fled they, by the beat  
affrighted of their flying feet.

At last before them far away  
they saw the glimmering wraith of day,  
the mighty archway of the gate   
and there a horror new did wait. Upon the threshold, watchful, dire,  
his eyes new-kindled with dull fire,  
towered Carcharoth, a biding doom:  
his jaws were gaping like a tomb,  
his teeth were bare, his tongue aflame;  
aroused he watched that no one came,  
no flitting shade nor hunted shape,  
seeking from Angband to escape.  
Now past that guard what guile or might could thrust from death into the light?

He heard afar their hurrying feet,  
he snuffed an odour strange and sweet;  
he smelled their coming long before  
they marked the waiting threat at door.  
His limbs he stretched and shook off sleep,  
then stood at gaze. With sudden leap  
upon them as they sped he sprang,   
and his howling in the arches rang.  
Too swift for thought his onset came, too swift for any spell to tame; and Beren desperate then aside  
thrust Lthien, and forth did stride  
unarmed, defenceless to defend  
Tinviel until the end.  
With left he caught at hairy throat,  
with right hand at the eyes he smote  
his right, from which the radiance welled  
of the holy Silmaril he held.  
As gleam of swords in fire there flashed  
the fangs of Carcharoth, and crashed  
together like a trap, that tore  
the hand about the wrist, and shore  
through brittle home and sinew nesh,  
devouring the frail mortal flesh;  
and in that cruel mouth unclean  
engulfed the jewel's holy sheen.

Thats the short version, for it is a long tale, that would last into next winter in the telling", she finished, the sun setting in the east as night began to find its way.

"When Morgoth was thrust into the Void, all those who fought and suffered with the Valar against him were rewarded for thier deeds.  
Earendils sons, Elrond and Elros were given the choice rather to be Eldar, or to be men and rule over the westren most of mortal lands, Numenor, that was rewarded to the Men who helped and were faithful to the Eldar. Elros chose to be mortal, and it is he from whom I have elven and maian blood untainted, and yet also my mortality.

So, to honor the deeds of Huan, Manwe sought council with Illuvatar (the One), on how best to do this. After seeking council, Manwe, king of the Valar, thus decreed that if the children of Huan should so choose, they would take unto themselves, shape, immortality, beauty, might and power and wisdom like to even the Eldar. But, they would remain half hound, and would sniff the ground and air. They could not remain in Valinor, nor ever return there.

The Westren Lands of middle-earth are closed to them. They would be removed to the farthest East, set as guardians. Man would fear them, and they would hold no love towards Man. Three sons of Huorn with thier spouses (given to them from Manwe and they also becoming like thier husbands) chose this;

Kulunor Sarithil and Airelen (foremother and forefather of Kouga); Gilithil Eruana and the fairest of all the hounds of Valionor, Silasse Telperion (foremother and forefather of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru); then Morimir Andavela and Nyenna Lome, the Ever-Night (foremother and forefather of Naraku) . Two only of middle-earth knew of this, Elrond, and the greatest of all the Eldar in middle-earth Lady Galadriel of the house of Finrod, of the Noldor. Galadriel use to tell me of Huan and his three sons when I was yet a child. I believed it only a fairy tale, till I saw you, that night, in the light of the moon at the falls, when you found me." she said.

As she finished, it was now evening. The moon and the stars shown in the night sky. Silently, she found, Sesshoumaru had led you back towards the castle, and she was shocked to find she now stood before it. "Now you must change back into armour, for your elven gown makes you a beautiful target" said Sesshoumaru. She saw Ren and Jaken getting ready for the journey a two-headed dragon. She found her pack before the castle and took it inside. She put upon her mithril armour once more, this time putting over it a leather long sleaved jerkin. She gurted herself with Gurthang, then put on her weather and travel worn boots.

She clapsed her grey, blended elven cloak close about her. She removed her Valinoren gem from her brow, and pulled her hair back in a tight long single braid. She went outside and put her pack on her back. Ren and Jaken upon the two-headed dragon, and Sesshoumaru before her, she set out for the journey. As the sight of the castle fell behind she began a song that King Elessar use to sing often before he began a journey.

Writen by the halfling, Bilbo. The moon was above her, the gentle night breeze carrying her voice to the stars.

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone, and I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger wayWhere many paths and errands meet.  
And wither then? I cannot say.


	7. Naraku's Tale: Part One

Chapter Seven: Part One: Naraku's Tale

Naraku crushed the mortal woman with his tenticles, grinning with pleasure at first, till he realized that his victim was laughing! Laughing! The sound filled him with rage. He squeezed her tighter, but she continued to laugh, becoming louder and louder, untill the sound was deafening. "How dare she, with whom did she think she was dealing?" he thought. Just when his anger was about to peak he saw something strange. The sword his victim held gleamed at the tips of the blade with a strange pale blue light, and he felt her body tense, as if preparing for a last spring. It amused him immensely. His amusement did not last for long, however. She opened her mouth to speak, and her voice was powerful, a great wall of sound. "Behold, Naraku! I am Fire, and you and the traitor are to be the sacrafice!" He began to laugh at this mortal. "Do you really think you can destroy me, human?"

Then she began to glow with light, her grey-blue eyes growing ever more bright with brilliant flame. A white light began to surround her, as it grew it turned into a terrible blinding flame, and suddenly she became so beautiful in her wrath that it temporally paralyzed him. He saw her raise her strange sword, with black blade and edges gleaming with blue fire. He heard utter words in a strange, beautiful, mighty tounge, and he could slightly hear his old enemy Sesshoumaru cry out as well. He could feel it as an immense power surged up through her body. She brought down her sword hard upon his tentacles. A strange, searing pain went through his body as he was now surrounded in the white flame. Then the wizard he had resserected, Saruman, lifted up his staff and uttered words in a terriable tounge that caused even Naraku to shutter at thier utterance, before Naraku had the chance to counter the attack. But Naraku, knowing somehow that this was not the time, and seeing that Saruman was hiding things from him, and that he must force it out of him, called Kougra to him. She came faster than a lightening bolt, and he and Saruman flew with her before the white flames had died below. He was silent on the way back to his castle, wondering about the strange, beautiful mortal with a blade of great power, and the inner power she wielded as well. How was it that a mortal was able to wield such a blade?

As Naraku came back to his castle, Saruman could sense something of the preicerment he put himself in. Naraku half listened to him as he went on about how "this" was not supposed to happen here and so on. Naraku glared coldly at him. "We are connected, Saruman," he held up the jewel. "You have dealt decietfully with me, but you will talk, soon enough." The gleam in his eyes frightened the once great Lord of Isengard, but he tried to hide it, and levelly returned his gaze. Naraku cracked an evil grin, and squeezed the jewel in his hand. Pain seared through the wizard's body as the shard in his throat gleamed black. Naraku released his grip on the jewel slightly. Naraku forced him to look at him. "Don't forget, wizard, I own you, and I can do that anytime it pleases me," and he laughed. He then sat down, the wizard was before him. Then, his demon child came in with her mirrior. She came before him and said, "InuYasha has taken another shard." He looked at Saruman. "It appears our fun will have to wait, Sauruman. The demon InuYasha has been a nuscence to me for to long. You will seek for him and the companions with which he travels. You will destroy them, and take the jewel shards carried by the mortal priestess, and bring them to me," said Naraku. He called for Kougra. "Kougra, take the wizard and seek for InuYasha, and see that you watch him close." Kougra turned to Saruman, who appeared to her to be more trouble than he was worth. She said in a cold voice, "Come, wizard," and grabbed him by his long white beard. He let out a cry and silently Naraku laughed. Saruman lifted up his staff, but before he could utter a word Kougra knocked him up against the wall. "The Lady Kougra is not kind, and has no paitence for fools, tread with care, wizard!" said Naraku, and then laughed. Kougra lifted the wizard onto his feet, then grabbed his beard again. This time he meekly went along, stiffling his cry. While this little squabble took place, he pried into the mind of the wizard. Only one thing went across it over and over. Elf sword, elf sword, elf sword. "So the blade was not like a demon blade or mortal blade, it's power was wholly different, but with great power," he thought. He wondered who and what were elves. They certainly were not human, that much he could perceive from the wizard, but they were not demons either. They were a species set apart. Something troubled him and kept replaying in his mind. The way the white light surrounded the mortal at her command, and the terriable bright fire came suddenly to her eyes. How he felt the power as it surged up in her body. He had known only one person with a power like that, a power that seemed separate from that of an ordinary demon's, The Princess Kakiseirei (means Spirit of Fire), his mother!

To be continued...


	8. Naraku's Tale: Part Two

Chapter Eight Part Two: Naraku's Tale

Yes, Naraku could still picture her. Fairer than any living being he had known. Her hair was long, the color of the midnight sky, and would glisten in the light, as if it were lit from the very light of the stars themselves. Her skin was strangely and wonderfully pale white. It was not a sickly pale, but like unto the falling snow gleaming brightly in the light of the moon. Her eyes where crimson, but were bright, as if a star had been placed, one for each eye. She was tall, slender, and strong.

She was wise and kind hearted, unlike Naraku's father, Aniekasumi, (Shadow Mist) who had captured and raped her, and whom in turn she slew when Naraku was a toddler. (Naraku's father had been only a half demon) She had given birth to Naraku in a small village. Kakisierie was also fae, and could foresee many things that were yet to come. So at his birth, she had named Naraku the powerful name Iseiakuma (means Demon of Might).

They stayed in that village, and Kakiseirei defended it against other demons. Naraku remembered watching her from a far as she would slay many powerful demons, always devouring them in a great light. After a hard battle, she would always return looking drained, like if someone drank some of her very life force. She would have to rest afterwards, sometimes an hour, sometimes a few days.

She began teaching Naraku the way of the sword when he was only 5. Naraku shut his eyes, recalling his mother's musical voice, saying to him, " There is the sword and there is power that we can wield, but if you disregard wisdom, then the sword and power will be of no use. Keep this in your heart, my mighty Iseiakuma." She was so powerful and so very strong. There was a time when Naraku believed she was invincible. That belief was cruelly crushed.

There were rumors heard in the village of a demon of terrible power, a great spider, who drained the life force out of it's victim's. It was said that it cast a great fear before it, crushing and destroying the very will. It was said that it wove webs of shadow and darkness where ever it went, bringing despair upon it's victim's. The fear the creature wielded was said to be so strong, it could paralyze you.

At first, these rumors did not trouble Kakiseirei. The tales told in the village spoke of places far away in the West. Then, however, people of other villages started to come to the small village, hearing of the great demoness that kept the village under her protection. These few survivors, who by some miracle somehow managed to escape the creature's web of shadow told tales of horror.

They spoke of how the great spider would surround whole villages in her webs of shadow. How it would drain the very life force of every living thing in the village, right down to the very grass. It destroyed the few demons who tried to fight against it with ease. Each time it fed upon the life force, it's power would grow, leaving the spirits of it's victim's confused and unaware how to make their way to the Halls of their fathers. It had already devoured countless villages in it's terrible lust.

Finally, the time came when the great spider was approaching Naraku's home. The people of the village where terrified, but they believed in the great might of Kakiseirei. The night before the terrible creature reached the village, Kakiseirei was sent a vision in her sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
